1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, edge connectors, circuit card connectors, and methods of attaching an edge connector that accommodates printed circuit boards of varying thickness.
2. Description of Related Art
A printed circuit board (PCB) supports the interconnection of electrical components. The functionality of PCBs may be expanded by attached a circuit card to the PCB. A circuit card connector may be used to mount the circuit card to the PCB. However, the size and location of the mounting surface of a PCB may vary from PCB to PCB.